


Rise of the Dolls

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, beanie babies - Freeform, funko pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: For too long has the toy store not sold their toys.  It's time the toys take over.





	Rise of the Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of SADIM. The prompt was write for 40 minutes.

The lights went out. The store closed.

The figures came to life.

Boxes shuffled and plastic groaned as the Funko pops pushed their way out of their confinements. Over in the anime section, the women in bikinis readjusted themselves, and the girls with their skirts flashed up pulled them down again. The men moved out of their fighting poses, standing up straight while the chibis ran around giggling at each other.

In the dark, the toys hurried around the store, stacking their boxes along the window so no passerby could see in. They moved to the back corner of the room, easing each other down off their shelves with a figure chain. The Beanie Babies helped be little soft landing pads for those figures who had to jump from the higher shelves. Soon, the store looked vacant. Only if one was tall enough could one see over the boxes in the window and see the toys huddled in the back.

A porcelain doll floated down from the top shelf. She was Merry Mary, and she was the leader. She had been in the toy shop the longest, and she had never been bought.

“It’s been too long,” she began. “Too long since classic dolls were bought. Now it’s all the Funkos and the anime porn figures.”

Both sets of figures stayed silent.

“We’re toys, but we’re being drooled over by middle-aged men with bad hygiene. We’re supposed to be loved by kids!”

“What do we do?” asked a Batman figure lurking on a shelf.

“We’ve tried lowering our prices, but that damn shop owner keeps catching it. We’ve tried knocking our boxes around the room, but he just cleans them up. Now, it’s time for drastic action.”

The Funko pops oohed.

“This time, we take over the store.”

An uproar came from the crowd.

“I’m Talky Tina, and it’s too dangerous,” Talky Tina said.

“We’ll get broken!” shrieked another porcelain doll.

“Who will run the store?” asked a Naruto figure.

“We will,” snapped Merry Mary. “We’ll take over day-to-day operations. We don’t need a human to do a doll’s job!”

“What if they close us?” cried a Beanie Baby. “What if they throw us in the trash?”

The Beanie Babies all started to cry.

“Pipe down!” Merry Mary yelled. “Listen, I can do all the talking. If we need someone human-sized, we’ll break out…him.”

A collective gasp went through the crowd. Low whispers began as everyone turned towards the storage room door.

Behind the door was a life-size Batman statue, broken once upon a time by the store owner himself. He resided back there until the owner could figure out how to fix him and still get full price for him. No one had seen him out of his box in ages.

“That’s right,” Merry Mary said. “This time, we bust out the big guy.”

Merry Mary walked over to the door, then floated up to it. She extended her hand, and the lock clicked open. The door handle turned and the door swung open.

There he stood, six foot five with his base. A large brown cardboard box sat over him. A box cutter gleamed in the security light and went to town on the box, slicing here and there, cutting the box to ribbons.

Batman took a breath and looked around at all the tiny toys in front of him, then settled his gaze on Mary.

“Merry Mary,” he growled.

She nodded. “It’s time.”

He stepped off his base and walked to the back of the sales counter. One hand was broken off, white resin showing through. The other toys stared up at him in awe.

“This time tomorrow, the store will be ours,” he said.

Merry Mary clapped and giggled. “This will be fun!”


End file.
